Come My Way
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: "My mom always said people come your way for a reason." Trunks began causing the blonde to look at him slightly confused. A smile appeared on his face as he took a sip of his wine. "I think I finally understood what she meant." Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Come My Way

* * *

Summary: "My mom always said people come your way for a reason." Trunks began causing the blonde to look at him slightly confused. A smile appeared on his face as he took a sip of his wine. "I think I finally understood what she meant."

Ages:  
Trunks-28

Marron-26

Goten-27

Valese-26

Zeb-24

Uub-25

Bra-14

Come My Way: Prologue

* * *

The redhead sighed in relief when the blonde said she was going to be going on a date with her boyfriend. It was a stressful day for the redhead after she found out she was terminated from her job. She went on the job search, so she is hoping to get a call back for an interview soon.

The twenty-six-year-old grabbed a bottle of red wine that she has been waiting to drink. What's a better way to relax than having a glass of wine and a bubble bath? She was collecting the last of bath salts when she heard the door unlock.

"Marron, you left half an hour ago and you're back already?" Valese questioned. She wanted to take a bath and now that Marron is back early, she knew something went wrong. She walked to the front of the apartment and saw tears in her best friends eyes.

"What did your boyfriend do?" Valese asked as went to give her best friend a hug.

"Valese." Marron began, "I need to confess something to you." The blonde confessed as she sat down on the couch.

Valese shook her head in disbelief to what she was hearing from her best friend. She popped opened the red wine bottle that she was going to drink in the bath and poured a glass for her and her roommate. The blonde knew she was disappointed in her because this isn't like her. She wanted attention, but this isn't the way to get attention.

"You could have been honest with me you know?" Valese suggested as she walked over to her roommate to hand her the glass wine she poured her. "I don't judge your decisions."

The blonde almost choked on her drink when she heard those words come out of her best friend's mouth. She knew that it was a lie. Valese judged every decision she made, that is one of the main reasons she didn't tell her.

"You know that's a lie." Marron added as she took another sip. "It wasn't a good idea from the start."

"Yeah, I never was that desperate that I had a friends with benefits relationship." Valese mumbled as she took a sip. "Marron, why did you think this was a good idea?" She asked.

The blonde pushed some of her locks out of her face, "I was tired of having failed relationships."

"You had three boyfriends, Marron! All were assholes, no offense." Valese hissed as she grabbed the bottled to pour herself more wine.

She sighed, "I thought maybe a no string attached relationship was a good idea for me, but obviously I was wrong." She confessed, "I fell for him and he only wanted my body."

Valese looked over at the blonde and she could see in her eyes, she regretted that decision. She could see all the pain, "Maybe you should take a break from dating." The redhead suggested. "I'm not saying you have to, but maybe focus on yourself."

Once again, the blonde shrugged her shoulders as she took the bottle from her best friend. "Valese, I don't know what I want right now." She confessed, "Maybe being alone is for me because obviously, no man is worth my time."

Her roommate rolled her eyes, "I doubt that your man is out there, but you need to stop looking at friends with benefits relationships and look for an actual relationship."

"Maybe, but like I said, what man is worth my time?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Valese sighed heavily because she couldn't convince her best friend otherwise. She did know that someone is out there, she will have to wait.

* * *

A/N: This is only the beginning. A new story due to writer's block and a song. So, let's see how this story will go? I know this is short, but I promise chapters will get longer.

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_ _I always appreciate reviews, praise or criticism._


	2. Marron Chestnut, Two Months Later

Come My Way: Chapter 1-Marron Chestnut, Two Months Later

* * *

Always be confident within yourself. Don't second guess yourself, always go with your gut feeling. The blonde knew that but for some reason, she feels as if she lost her flame. Her last encounter with a man was not her brightest decision. At the time, her gut was saying go for it and she did exactly that.

There are times in life where you make mistakes, but they are no longer mistakes if you stop making them. At least she knows she won't have a friends with benefits relationship again.

She wanted to be treated like a queen and nothing less. Her father was always so good to her and he would be disappointed to see her be treated any less than she deserved. There was nothing wrong with taking a break from boys and trying to find herself. She is only twenty-six, she still has her life ahead of her.

Out of all the things her parents taught her, there is one thing she will remember: Never let anyone pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. Always stand your grounds because no one else will stand up for you. These are some of the few life lessons her parents taught her and she is grateful they taught her these.

As much as she loves her best friend, she always attempts to pressure her into certain situations she would love to avoid. But somehow Valese always was able to get under her skin and drag her into situations she wishes she wasn't in. Just like the situation she is currently in.

Music blaring, sweaty bodies grinding on each other, and don't forget about everyone drinking way too much alcohol. To some people, clubbing is their favorite part of their Friday night. They can let loose and not give one care.

Marron was not one of these people, but here she was drowning herself in her last gin n tonic. She realized this was her opportunity to get the hell out of there, so she did. She grabbed Valese and made it the hallway to leave.

The blonde sighed heavily as she pressed the down button on the elevator. She knew Valese was mad at her, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to leave Valese alone in a club where men are only after one thing: sex.

"Marron." Valese hissed. "I was having a good time!" She whined to her.

The blonde was not comfortable being in a club with loud music blasting everywhere. Valese was locking lips with a dude all night and the second she saw them separate she took the opportunity to grab her and leave.

Marron rolled her eyes at her best friend sometimes she can be so inconsiderate. "Well, I wasn't. I told you I didn't want to go out in the first place."

"You can't stay cooped up in our apartment because you are afraid of meeting guys." She retorted as they reached the lobby of the club and they exited the elevator. "Marron, you need to put yourself out there."

The blonde shook her head no. She realized a relationship is not something she wants. She needs to focus on herself because she wants her next relationship to be her last. "I'll get into a relationship when I am ready."

The redhead sighed as they left the club and got themselves a taxi, "Are you sure being single is the right thing for you?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, I mean it when I say my next relationship is my last. The right guy will come my way at the right time."

The blonde noticed a smile formed on Valese's face. There are more times where the blonde ignores her best friend's advice. She often thought Valese was out of her mind, but she was right about something: The right guy will come at the right time.

A slight chuckle came out of Valese's mouth. She would never voice to Marron she was proud of her, but she is. "I'm glad you decided to take my advice from a couple months ago." The daughter of Krillin noticed a slight smirk on her best friend's face.

"Well, a broken clock is correct twice a day." Marron joked causing the redhead to frown at her, "Hey, let me have a little fun."

The blonde noticed Valese rolled her eyes at her. There were a few times were Valese's actions were correct, but most of the time they weren't. She would often dig herself a hole that is so deep, she didn't know how to get out of it.

The blonde remembered another one of her father's life lessons: don't start one, it won't be one. They reached their destination as they split the pay of the taxi made their way into their apartment complex.

"So, you are saying I am going to be going to the club by myself for some time?" Valese questioned as Marron opened the front door to their apartment. The blonde scoffed at her best friends comment. She wasn't surprised that she was being her selfish self once again.

"Why do we have to go the club?" Marron questioned her raising her eyebrow, "Don't you feel a little stupid going clubbing at twenty-six?" She asked.

Valese shrugged her shoulders as she went into their liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of wine, "I like to have fun, you should like to have fun too."

"I do like to have fun, but not clubbing!" The blonde hissed before she stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut. Valese realized she pushed the blonde's limit. She did on multiple occasion, but she never seen Marron this angry.

She would make it up to her one day, she doesn't know how, but she will.

'_Maybe I do need to start listening to her.' Valese thought to herself._

Whoever the asshole she slept with messed with her mind more than she thought. She realized she has not been a good friend to her in the last two months. Dragging her to do shit she doesn't like because the redhead wants to have a good time.

She understands why Marron refrained from telling the truth about her relationship with the guy from the get-go.

"_I need to apologize to her, but she does seem pissed. Maybe just wait until the morning.'_ She thought to herself once more. She did come to one conclusion, she needed a shower, she reeked of that guys cologne.

.

Marron exited her room roughly around 9:30 am. She normally did not get out of bed this late, but she wanted to some time to herself because her plans were changed last minute because of her lovely best friend.

"Hey." Valese mumbled as she put another spoonful of cheerios in her mouth. "About last night."

"Save it, I know you are going to have some lame ass apology anyway. You don't need to apologize." Marron retorted as she went to the pantry to find herself something to eat for breakfast.

Valese sighed as she jumped off the stool she was sitting on and walked over to the pantry. "No, I need to apologize." She began causing the blonde to turn around and looked at her.

"Yes?" She questioned her as she folded her arms across her small chest waiting for her best friend to apologize. She assumed it was going to be the same apology she always said, "I'm sorry Marron I just wanted to get laid." She didn't want to hear bullshit she wanted a sincere apology for once.

"I have been a shitty friend to you lately. I have been judging all your decisions because I envy you. You know what you want to do in life. I go from job to job trying to find my passion and I'm twenty-six and I don't what the hell I'm going to do." Valese started. It was not easy for her to express her feelings. Everyone knew that, but when she did it was usually because she has bottled up her emotions for too long.

Marron unfolded her arms when she noticed Valese's facial expression read complete hurt. "I didn't even think about the guy hurting you, and he did. I should have been there for you and done stuff you wanted to do, but I was being selfish."

The blonde gave her best friend a hug. It was rare if she saw this side of her best friend. She was always so confident, walked proudly of how she felt. She would never admit defeat until she had to.

"You are forgiven." The blonde said, "Look, we have insecurities and Kami makes sure the stuff happens to us at the right time. I promise you that your dream job is coming as fast as it can."

Marron saw a smile begin to form on the redhead's face. "Thank you, Marron. Now, let's maybe do something you want to do tonight."

"How about face mask, wine, and a movie night?" The blonde suggested which caused Valese to nod her head and agree with that. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Valese asked slightly confused.

Marron chuckled at her. "Thank you for always being my best friend." Valese is always full of surprises, but she would have never survived the last ten years without her.

"Thank you for being mine." She responded.

* * *

A/N: Just a little background information about Marron. In case you guys are wondering, this is two months after the prologue. Thank you for the review, follow and favorite! I appreciate it! I appreciate all reviews!

Review(s)

Cocoaeyes: I love both characters as well and they are very underrated, so that is why I enjoy writing about them. Trunks side will be coming next chapter. Thank you for the review!

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	3. Trunks Briefs, The CEO

Come My Way: Chapter 2- Trunks Briefs, The CEO

* * *

Charm and good looks can only get someone so far in life. Sometimes people have to learn the easy way or the hard way. Poor Trunks Briefs had to learn the hard way.

It began when he obtained the CEO at CC. His mother announced she would dethrone and have her son take her job five years ago. At the time, Trunks was twenty-three ready for this job. He soon discovered the challenges of being the CEO.

Late nights, paperwork, board meetings and corporate dinners, but that is not the worse. He was almost fired from the position after being the CEO for a year. He said a poor choice of words to one of the girls he found attractive and she went to human resources. Bulma had to step in and that is the main reason he still has the job.

She was transferred to a different CC and Trunks remained at the same CC. His mother made sure his story would not get into the tabloids, so the Briefs image would remain clean. After the scandal, Trunks kept to himself at work. He barely talked to anyone he worked with unless it was his mother, his assistant or his secretary. It was too bad that his secretary was quitting, which means it is one less person he can talk to.

There was a knock on his door, "Enter." He said as he continued examining the paperwork he was reading. If he did not finish all of this work by tonight, his mother would suffer from her first heart attack. This would be the biggest deal for CC.

It was more than his assistant Zeb. He was one of the only people Trunks felt comfortable with besides his mother. Maybe because he was roughly around the same age as him and he was easy to talk never discussed anything too personal, but it was glad to have someone who understands.

"Mr. Briefs, your interview for the secretary is here." He stated.

Trunks' orbs almost popped out of his face when he heard those words come out his mouth. He looked at his watch and didn't even realize it was already 11 am. He knew it was going to be another late night and Goten would not be happy. He promised to get drinks with him tonight, but those plans are going to be canceled.

"Send her in." He requested as Zeb nodded his head, "Anything else for you Mr. Briefs?"

He shook his head no, "No, not at the moment." He pushed his paperwork aside to make space for both of them.

There was a slight knock on the door, "Good morning Mr. Briefs." She greeted as he motioned her to come inside.

"Good Morning Valese." He said as she walked over to him and shook his hand firmly.

.

There was another knock on his door. He knew it was most likely his mother because it was closing in on 7:30 pm. His mother was the only other person he knew that stayed this late.

"Enter." He said as he kept his eyes on his laptop writing the report for Valese, the girl he interviewed. She seems as if she would be a good match. If Bulma loves her, she got the job for a fact.

The door opened, "Trunks, I'm sorry, I just received your text." It was only Goten. There were a few rare times Goten would show up to his work. He told him not to make a habit of it, but it would better if he came later instead of midday.

"And you came down here to tell me that?" He asked as he averted his eyes from his computer screen and looked up at his best friend, "You know a simple text would have been okay."

He sighed heavily, "I knew you were going to say something like that, but it's been some time since I last saw you."

Trunks returned back to writing the last part of the report before he sent it over to his mother, "I know I am a workaholic, but this job means a lot to me."

He saw Goten nod his head, "I know, but it has been two months since I saw you. When we went clubbing." He added to jog his memory.

Trunks closed his laptop and realized it had been some time since he last saw his best friend, "It has been some time, I know I make a lot of promises." He began, "But how about I make it up to you, this Friday night we get drinks."

"You mean that?" The younger hybrid asked with happiness in his voice.

The twenty-eight could not help but chuckle at his best friend. He may be an adult, but there are times he still acts as if he is a child. "I do, my last meeting is at two, and I have been on top of my work. I need a night out."

Goten cheered, "Now, that is what I want to hear. And hey if you ever think this job is too much you can come work at the dojo with Uub and I."

The son of Goku has been suggesting that option to Trunks. They intended to all work together, but Trunk decline when his mother needed him. Both of his friends understood, but the two of them lowkey wish he did not accept the job offer.

Trunks began to pack up his suitcase as he was preparing his leave to go home. "Goten, you know I love this job." He said as he grabbed his jacket. Goten held the door open as they both started walking towards the elevator.

"I know you do, but the dojo isn't the same without you." He confessed.

Trunks sighed as he pressed the down button. "I will try and make more time for all of us to hang out." He began, "I may even ask my assistant Zeb to come with on Friday. He is still new to town."

"The more the better." Goten chuckled. He was glad to see his best friend. He knew Friday was going to be one to remember.

.

Trunks returned back to his job early in the morning. He came early than normal mainly because he did not want to be at work all day. He wanted one night where he could just relax a little bit.

He sat down in his chair and pulled out his laptop when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." He said.

"Trunks, you are early." Bulma said. "I saw your car in the parking lot, never thought I would see you here before 7 am."

He chuckled at his mother as he placed his glasses on his face, "The early bird gets the worm, right?" He saw a small smile appear on his mother's face. "I came early, hoping to leave early. I don't want to make a habit of being at work past 7:30."

She nodded her head understanding his pain, "I remember those nights, but anyway, I came here to tell you some good news."

This sparked Trunks' attention. His mother did not often tell him good news. "You found me a new secretary?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I narrowed it down to two. Valese Juu and Caya Blan. I am going to make my decision by the end of the day and call the lucky winner tomorrow morning." She stated, "Is that okay?"

Trunks knew exactly why his mother was asking him this question. After the whole scandal that happened a few years back, his mother was careful with hiring women for his team. She does not want a repeat of what happened before.

He nodded his head, "That is okay with me. Trust me, I learned my lesson."

She rolled her eyes at her oldest child, "I hope you did, I'll see you in the 11 o'clock meeting." That was the last thing she said before she made her grand exit.

The hybrid grunted, he knew he made a mistake and that is a mistake that his mother will not let go. He learned his lesson, it is one of the reasons why he keeps to himself while he is at work except for a few people. He took a deep breath before he went back to his laptop to begin working.

"You okay Trunks?" He heard a voice say. He looked up and it was Zeb. "That was a pretty heavy sigh right there."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking." He said as he noticed Zeb was making his exit. "Zeb, wait before you go." He said.

"Yes?" Zeb questioned his boss. He knew Trunks was not a needy boss. He understood he has work to do, so he only asks him questions unless he necessarily needs him.

"I know you are still new to town, would you like to get drinks with a few of my friends on Friday?" He asked, "I just thought maybe you needed a night out with a _friend_." He noticed a small smile formed on his face.

"I would love to, thanks Trunks." That was the last thing he said before he exited his boss's office.

Trunks knew he made his day by asking him that question. But this was a leap of faith for the twenty-eight-year-old. This was the first time he asked a coworker to get drinks with him since the incident. So, hopefully, it will go in his favor this time.

There is one thing he knew he did right while working at CC, hiring Zeb as his assistant.

* * *

A/N: Now, we get to see the background of Trunks. You guys will meet more of Zeb within the next few chapters. Trunks and Marron will be meeting soon, I promise.

Review(s):

Cocoaeyes: I explained your review in the PM I sent you. I am glad that you are liking the story and hopefully this chapter did not disappoint. Thank you for the review!

SimpleG: You are too sweet, thank you for your review! This chapter will explain why Trunks may be OOC just a little, but he still the same Trunks that everyone loves. Once again thank you for the review!

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	4. A Night to Remember

Come My Way: Chapter 3- A Night to Remember

* * *

The redhead's eyes widen as she heard the good news from Bulma Briefs. She couldn't believe that she was the one who received the secretary position. "Thank you, Mrs. Briefs, I won't let you down." She said right before she hung up the phone.

She jumped up and down before she put the apartment key into the lock. She is proud of herself. She couldn't believe they liked her the best. Kami was really on her side with getting this job.

"MARRON!" Valese shouted as she slammed the door to their apartment. "Are you home?" She asked.

The blonde emerged from her bedroom, "Why are you always yelling?" She asked.

Valese rolled her eyes at the blonde as she kept the same expression on her face, "You know how I applied to the Capsule Corp to be the secretary?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Marron said as she went to the refrigerator to grab her something to eat for breakfast.

The redhead jumped up and down, "Marron, I got the position!"

The blonde smiled when she heard the good news. After the talk they had a week ago, Valese applied to more positions. She did not get call back from those positions, but she did get a call back from Capsule Corp when she applied a month and a half go. She would have never expected her to get the position this quickly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Marron said as she gave her best friend a hug. "We need to celebrate. How about we get drinks at that new bar on Friday?"

The redhead nodded her head agreeing with her best friend, "Sure, I would love that."

"All right, as much as I want to celebrate today, I need to get to work." The twenty-six-year-old said. "If you need me text me." Marron mumbled as she left the apartment.

The second Valese heard the door click behind her. She jumped up and down once more. She was proud of herself. She yearned for his multiple times and now that she has it, she didn't know which emotions she felt. Marron has been one of her biggest supporters, so she is glad that she has Marron as her best friend.

.

The week went by fast and it was time to celebrate. Valese could not recall the last time she celebrated for herself, so she wanted this one to be the best. She wished her parents could come celebrate, but they couldn't afford to come out to visit her.

Valese was the first to admit that she was surprised Marron suggested getting drinks at a bar, but never judge a book by its cover.

"So, you are the new secretary for Trunks Briefs." The blonde said as she took a sip of her vodka cranberry, "Are you going to behave yourself?"

Valese spit out her drink and chuckled at Marron, "Oh my kami, I told you I stopped sleeping with coworkers." She hissed quickly. "You know, I'm not proud of it."

Marron never judged the decisions that redhead did. She remembered when she slept with a coworker and it became a bad habit. It ceased when Valese was going from job to job which pleased the blonde. She never voiced it to her, but she hopes she will learn her lesson.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson. I'm going to grab myself another drink, do you want anything?" Valese shook her head no as Marron jumped off the stool to walk over to the bartender.

'_I'm glad she was able to get that job.' The blonde thought to herself. 'I know she will do just fine.'_ As the twenty-six-year-old made her walk over to the bartender, she ran into a large presence. It caused her to spill part of her drink on him before she fell spilling the rest onto herself.

"Oh my kami!" She shouted, "I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" Marron apologize when she noticed the person she ran into stuck of his hand. "I'll pay for your dry cleaning, ugh I'm such a klutz, I am so sorry." She apologized once more.

He shook his head disagreeing with her, "No it isn't your fault." He began, "I'm sorry as well and you don't have to pay for my dry cleaning."

"No, I feel that I should." She said before Valese showed up.

"Marron, are you okay?" She asked. The blonde nodded her head.

"Valese, is that you?" He asked.

Valese didn't even realize who Marron ran into, but it was her boss. "Yes, Mr. Briefs it is me." She said.

He chuckled at her, "You don't need be formal with me outside of work." He mumbled to her.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make a good impression." She confessed. She motioned to Marron she was going to go sit back down at the table they were at.

Trunks fixated his eyes on the blonde, "Are you hurt?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head no, "No, I told you, I am fine, I'm promise." She told him as he nodded his head.

"Here, to make it up to you, I'll pay for your drink. I feel as if it is my fault." He said, "Is that okay?"

Marron didn't know if she wanted him to buy her another drink. "Umm-"

"Trunks! What's taking so long?" The both of them averted their attention to the voice who said that. She could tell by the look on Trunks' face he was slightly annoyed and his friend was slightly drunk.

"Is that your friend?" Marron asked as she slightly giggled at him. He nodded his head, "I appreciate your offer on buying me a drink, but maybe a next time." Marron hinted as she walked passed him.

"Wait, I didn't even catch your name." He said following after her.

She turned around and looked at him, "I'm Marron and I know you are Trunks Briefs, much nicer than the tabloids portray." She said.

He chuckled at her. That was something he was told quite often. He tried his best to stay out of the spotlight, but sometimes the paparazzi still catches him. "Thank you, I get that a lot." He noticed that she smiled slightly, "Can I at least buy you drink another time?" He asked.

She nodded her head, "Sure, I would love that. Here, let me give you my business card." She said as she opened her purse and went to find her business card. She found one and handed it to him. "Call me."

He watched her walk away, he was never a fan a dating, but something about her made him want to change his mind. She didn't act as if most girls when they run into him, she acted as if he was a normal person. He was going to remember her.

He walked back over to his friends, "Who were you conversing with?" Goten asked.

"And what happened to your jacket?" Zeb asked.

"And where is my alcohol?" Uub asked.

The twenty-eight-year-old rolled his eyes at his friends. "Goten, I was talking to Marron. Zeb, I ran into Marron and she spilled her drink on me. Uub, get your own damn alcohol." He said as he sat back down on the open stool.

"Ooohhh, and you got her number?" Zeb asked. He winked at him causing Goten to laugh at him. "Are you going to call her?"

He nodded his head, "I will, but I don't want to worry about me tonight."

"So, who are we going talk about?" Goten asked as Uub got up and grabbed another round of alcohol because Trunks did not get the next round.

"Zeb." Trunks said as he lightly slapped his assistant on the back.

He pointed a finger to himself, "Me? What do you want to know?" He asked.

Goten scoffed, "Tell us about yourself. You are part of our group now, we need to know more about you."

Zeb smiled slightly. He felt as if this was the first time he was acknowledge in a friend group. He felt as if he was always an outcast, but he was glad that Trunks' hired him. He would never admit it to him, but he will always be glad.

Uub noticed a smile appeared on his face. They always wanted to add another member to their "wolf pack" and they are glad they were able to find Zeb.

"Well, I lived in North City for most of my life. I moved to West City when I came to college, I graduated from college last year with my master's degree. So, that makes me twenty-four." He said. All of them nodded their heads at him.

"That's pretty cool living in North City, we are all from West City." Goten stated which caused Zeb to nod his head.

Uub looked over at Zeb and noticed his eye color, "Do you have gray eyes?" He asked.

"I do, I get asked that a lot. I know brown hair and gray eyes is a weird combination." He confessed.

Trunks shook his head no, "He is only asking because he believes it will be a good chick magnet."

Uub nodded his head confessing that what Trunks said was true. Zeb laughed at him which caused the rest of the wolf pack to laugh with him.

.

"I still think it is completely weird that my boss is here." Valese confessed as she eyed him like a hawk. She noticed that his assistant was there as well. "I think we are going to need a new bar."

She noticed the blonde shook her head no disagreeing with her, "No, I don't think so, and come on Trunks seems nice."

Valese rolled his eyes, "You think that because you think he is cute." She said as she nudged the blonde's arm. "Come on, admit it."

A light red tint appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "Yes, I admit that he is cute, but I don't know if I am down for dating."

Valese nodded her head understanding where she is coming from. The blonde voiced to her many times she was not ready for a serious relationship, but maybe just going a few dates would be sufficed.

"You need to do what's best for you." The redhead admitted as she took another sip of her drink, "You think going on a few dates would be okay?"

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "He did say he would buy me a drink which I told him to call me, so we can make plans."

"How about you get the drink with him, but be honest?" She suggested, "Tell him you don't want a serious relationship."

The blonde nodded her head as she took a sip of her gin n tonic. Valese may have not always been book smart, but she is definitely relationship smart. She always gave the daughter of Krillin and Android 18 the best advice.

"Thank you, honesty is always the best policy." The blonde said before of them started laughing. Marron began to feel bad because this was supposed to be Valese's night and not hers. "Hey, I'm sorry I stole your thunder."

She shook her head disagreeing with the blonde, "No, you didn't steal my thunder, the celebration is about to start." She mumbled as she motioned the blonde to clink their drinks together. "Congratulations to me for getting a new job and congratulations to Marron for meeting a boy."

They chuckled together as they took a sip of their drinks.

.

"Trunks, I didn't expect you to be out this late." His mother confessed when she saw him walking in. "Had a good time?"

He nodded his head, "You know, mom, how you said you wanted grandchildren?" He questioned her which caused her to look at him weird. She didn't know which direction he was going in.

"Yes, I do." She responded slightly curious.

He chuckled slightly, "I just grabbed the spoon." He said as he walked away from him.

Bulma knew that was a code phrase that only the two understood. She smiled to herself as she realized Trunks may go out and find another girlfriend.

Life works in mysterious ways.

* * *

A/N: Grabbing the spoon is a Friends reference. If you don't know what it means, basically Trunks is ready to go back into the dating world. I am going to clean this up and make this chapter better. Trunks and Marron met and we got to see more of Zeb. If you want to see more of Goten, Uub, Zeb and Trunks together let me know.

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	5. There's a First for Everything

Come My Way: Chapter 4- There's a First for Everything

* * *

Valese smiled as she went to find an outfit to wear. This is her first "big girl job", so she needed to find an appropriate outfit to wear. She went with a white and blue striped blouse along with blue dress pants a pair of heels.

She remembered Bulma said the dress code is business casual and on Friday's everyone can wear a pair of jeans. The redhead wants to make a good impression, so it will be some time before she decides to wear a pair of jeans on a Friday.

"Valese." Marron called her. "I need to talk to you."

Valese finished getting ready before she exited her room, "What do you think?" She asked as she spun in a circle.

She noticed a smile appeared on the blonde's face. "You look amazing." She began, "Be on your best behavior and don't sleep with any coworkers."

She giggled at her, "I promise you I learned my lesson."

The blonde looked at her and rolled her eyes, "All right, I will see you after work." The two of them left their apartment together as they made their way to their jobs.

.

"Good morning!" Valese said as she passed everybody that she saw. She remembered Bulma told her that her desk was on the top floor. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"Hold the elevator!" She heard a male voice scream and she placed her hand blocking the doors from closing as the male stepped in. "Thank you." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

She nodded her head, "You're welcome, Mr. Briefs."

Valese looked over at him and smiled slightly. She still feels awkward about their encounter the other night at the bar. She will feel even more awkward if her roommate does start a relationship with her boss.

"Valese, I know you are uncomfortable." Trunks said breaking the ice as he turned to her, "I know you think it is weird seeing your boss at a bar."

She nodded her agreeing with him, "I'm not uncomfortable, I just think it is awkward." She said as she turned to face him, "I appreciate what you did for Marron."

"Thank you, now will it be weird if I asked her to get a drink with me this weekend?" He asked her, "I want you to be okay with this."

It took all the strength in her body to open her mouth and say yes. Marron has been her best friend for years and she needs a good guy to come around for her. "Yes, I'm okay with this, but keep what you do with her private. I am going to tell her the same." She said as the elevator dinged and they both reached the top floor.

He smiled at her as he exited and made his way to his office. She walked over to her desk and smiled. She was still in shock that she received this job offer, but all her hard work in the last few years paid off.

"Good morning Valese, I will be helping you out today," Bulma said as she rounded the corner. "Training should last about a week and then you should be all set!"

The redhead nodded her head and smiled at Bulma. "I'm excited!" She cheered. The bluenette liked the energy from her. That was one thing she always admired about her employees. The more enthusiasm they are, the better they are for the company.

"Good, I love the positive energy." Bulma said which caused a smile to form on Valese's face. "I know you met Trunks already, but the other person on the team, you will be seeing is Zeb."

"I saw Zeb at the bar, but that is about it." She confessed. Bulma nodded her head as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Wow, you already know the team." Bulma said. "There is going to be a lot of firsts for you, but the first thing we need you to put your thumb here, so you have excess to your computer." She nodded her head.

The elevator door opened and appeared Zeb. "Good morning." He said to both Bulma and Valese. He took a quick glance at Valese once more. "You were the girl at the bar?" He asked. "I know we are supposed to be professional."

She nodded her head as she finished getting her thumb print-ready. "Yeah, that was me, I didn't realize we would have met so soon." He nodded his head as he stuck out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Valese."

"Zeb. Hopefully, we can become friends." He saw a smile appeared on her face before he took a glance at his phone. "I would love to stay and chat, but Trunks needs me. I will see you around."

He walked towards the back to his desk as he placed his briefcase down. He knocked on the door and Trunks let him in.

"All right, now that you are in the computer system." Bulma began as Valese focused her attention back on her. "You will always keep track of meetings, send spreadsheets to Zeb, answer lines and place appointments." Bulma explained.

Valese nodded her head as Bulma explained her duties to her again. "Will I need a pager just like you and Zeb?"

"Yes, you will need one. I will get you one. Now, I am going to take your ID picture." Bulma said as she followed her to the back of the floor. The redhead peeked into Trunks' office. She saw him stressing about something to Zeb. She could never imagine how stressful his job is.

Valese was still in shock that she made it here, but she is glad that she did.

Bulma pointed at the chair for her to sit down, so she could take a picture of her. Valese sat down in the chair and made sure her hair was perfect. She smiled and she saw Bulma click on the camera and the picture was taken.

"This should be ready in an hour." Bulma said. "Now, I'll give you a tour of the place. It's pretty big and it is very easy to get lost."

Valese nodded her head when she said that. Pretty big was an understatement. She knows CC is growing, so she is expecting the building to get even better. Or they may open another branch.

"I still get lost sometimes, but that's because I'm old now." Bulma chuckled which caused the twenty-six year to fake chuckle slightly as well. She didn't know if she was joking, but she knew Bulma looked good for her age.

Valese admired the place as Bulma showed her where everything was at. She made a cheat sheet and realized that in the thirteen floors of the building, each floor had a different plant when entering. If she can recall which plant goes which each floor, she will be fine.

"Valese." Bulma said.

"Yes?" She questioned the bluenette.

"Here's your ID!" She handed to the redhead and she clicked it onto her shirt. "I believe that you are ready, but I will stay by you for the week as I said earlier."

She nodded her head as the two of them made it back to her desk. Valese smiled because she knew she is going to like this place.

.

Marron is the only one who has a car because Valese's car was totaled after an accident. The blonde promised she would pick up Valese, so she didn't have to take the taxi or order an Uber to get to her job. The blonde is hoping now that she has a job, she will save up enough money and get herself another car.

Valese smiled when she exited the building and knocked on the car window to Marron's Honda Civic. She unlocked the door and Valese stepped in. She put her seatbelt on and Marron drove off back to their apartment.

"So…" The twenty-six trailed. "How was your first day?" She asked.

Valese turned her attention on the blonde, "It is going to be a lot of work, but I'm excited for it."

She saw a smile formed on the blonde's face, "How is working with Trunks?"

"I don't really interact with him as much as I thought I was going to." She explained, "He isn't needy, but I'm going to like it here." She pulled out her ID. "Look it is my ID!"

Marron looked at her ID for a split second because she needed to keep her eyes on the road. She was proud of her best friend. She knew once she pushed herself to find a good job, she will continue with the rest of her goals.

"Doesn't it feel so good to be official?" The blonde asked her roommate as she briefly took her eyes off the road again.

The redhead nodded her head, "Yeah, it feels amazing. It feels as if I accomplished something which I did."

"Good, I'm glad you feel this way! Now, get ready for this." The redhead noticed a devilish smirk appearing on her best friend's face. She doesn't know what she was about to do, but she saw her turn up the volume on the radio.

"Alexa, play my jam!" Marron shouted which caused Valese to roll her eyes. "Unbreak my heart!" She sang, "Say you love me again!" She continued. The redhead busted out laughing at her. "Sing with me!"

"Undo those hurt that you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life! Uncry these tears! I cried so many nights!" The two of them sang along to Marron's jam. Valese loved to sing along to the "Unbreak my heart", but she still felt as if Marron was still hurting. She wants her to know that she can come talk to her about anything.

She stopped singing along and turned the music down slightly. "Hey, don't turn the music down on my jam."

Valese sighed, "Marron, you know you can come talk to me about anything."

The blonde was surprised to hear Valese say that. She knows that she can go talk to her about anything. "I know that, but I don't think I'm ready just yet." The blonde confessed.

Valese placed her hand on her shoulder, "I understand whenever you are ready to talk, I'm a knock away." She noticed a smile formed on the blonde's face. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened almost three months ago. She wanted to prove to herself and Marron that she was going to be a better friend to her.

'_I'm glad she told me that.' Marron thought to herself as she turned into the parking garage for their apartment complex building. 'Sometimes I felt as if she would judge me, but I'm glad to know that she is attempting to be a better friend.'_

.

Trunks closed the door to his office. He was content with leaving work at 7 pm. Since he is staying at his parents' place until his apartment complex building finishes getting fumigated, his mother is his ride. Unless one of them needed to come to work early, so far only one-time Trunks came earlier than his mother since he has been staying with his parents.

"I did not realize you were still here, Zeb." Trunks admitted as he saw his assistant still at his desk. He saw him shrug his shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, just need to complete this now." He confessed, "I should be gone within the next thirty minutes or so."

Trunks nodded his head, "I just wanted to let you know, my friends liked you a lot."

A smile appeared on the twenty-four-year-old. "Do you guys really call yourself the wolf pack?"

"That should have been a secret, but I cannot control them when they are drunk." Trunks chuckled which caused a laugh from Zeb. "If you ever want to get drinks with us again, just let me know."

"I'll take you up on that offer, and I hope you go out with that girl." He said as he turned his attention on his boss. "You didn't take your eyes off of her after you met her."

Trunks hid his face in embarrassment as his cheeks tinted red. He felt silly because he just met the girl and he doesn't know anything about her. He is twenty-eight feeling as if he was sixteen again.

"I will, I promise." He said, "I'm going to call her tonight."

He rolled his orbs at the CEO of CC, "I know we need to be professional, but tell me what she says. It seems that she was into you."

He shrugged his shoulders at his assistant, "Or she could have given me her number because she felt bad."

His mother rounded the corner and started walking towards the two gentlemen. "That is true, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

Trunks nodded his head, "I will let you know what she says." By now his mother made her way to the two of them. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head, "Yes I am, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She noticed Zeb was still here, "Zeb, do you need a ride as well?" She asked as she pulled out her car keys.

He shook his head no, "Thank you Mrs. Briefs, but I just need to finish up this last spreadsheet. I should be done shortly."

She smiled at him, "All right, let's go Trunks." She said as both of them made their way to the elevator.

.

Marron placed the salad bowl on the table and smiled. She grabbed the glass of red wine and pour some for both Valese and herself.

Valese grabbed her wine and took a sip of it. She was forever thankful for Marron. She didn't have to go all out for her first day at CC, but she appreciates the thought.

"To Valese as she survived her first day at her big girl job!" Marron cheered as the two girls clinked their glasses. "I'm sorry, we are eating late, but I wanted to make your favorite."

Valese giggled at her best friend as she began to fill her plate with salad. Marron made a tossed salad, garlic bread, and penne pasta.

"You didn't have to do this." Valese confessed in between bites of eating her salad.

The twenty-six-year-old nodded her head, "I know, but I felt as if I should. You worked hard and deserved this position."

A smile formed on Valese's face, she was going to say something, but Marron's cell phone rang.

"Hold on, let me get that." She said as she got up from the kitchen table and grabbed her phone. She was hesitant to answer the phone because it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello, this is Marron."

"_Hey, Marron, it's me Trunks Briefs. From the bar."_ She could tell he was nervous.

She giggled slightly, "Yes, I remember you. How are you?" She asked as she walked away from the kitchen and into her room. She didn't want to make her roommate feel uncomfortable.

"_I have been great. Valese did well for her first day, did she talk to you about anything?"_ He asked.

"No, she didn't. I picked her up and made us some dinner." She confessed.

He sighed of relief when he heard that. Now, that was one of the hard questions. He needed to get the hardest question out. _"I do have a question to ask you."_

"I'm listening." The blonde giggled slightly at him.

"Do you want to get drinks with me this Saturday night?" He asked.

A smile appeared on the blonde's face, "I would love to." She said, "Pick me up around 7 and bring your A-game _Trunks Briefs_." She said his name in a flirtatious tone.

He laughed at her, "I will always bring my A-game, I'll see you Saturday." She hung up her phone and made her way back into the kitchen to eat with Valese.

She didn't know how to tell Valese because she doesn't know if she is going to be uncomfortable.

"Who was that Marron?" Valese asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Marron sat back down in the chair, "It was Trunks, we are going out on Saturday. You are okay with that?" She asked.

"OH MY KAMI MARRON YOU HAVE A DATE?" She cheered her best friend.

"There you go with the yelling." Marron chastised as she took a sip of her wine.

Valese sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, but I'm so happy for you. Now, I told Trunks this as well, please keep what you do with him private. I want to know how the dates go, but if you guys fuck." She noticed Marron grimaced when she said "fuck". Her roommate never liked it when she said.

"I'm sorry, I should say have sex, don't tell me that." She continued.

The blonde nodded her head, "You have a deal!" She took a sip of her wine. "Wow, why do I feel as if I'm being you and going out with a coworker?" She asked.

"Because you are going out with my coworker." The two girls laughed at each other as they continued to eat the food Marron made.

She couldn't believe it, but she was going on a date with a nice guy. Let's hope he stays this way.

.

He never texted Zeb outside of work, but he promised him he would let her know what she said. He sent a quick text saying he asked her and what she said.

He placed his phone down hoping Zeb responded soon. A smile formed on his face, he couldn't remember the last time he went on a date.

His sister looked at him confused, "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked him as she walked passed him to the kitchen.

"I have a date for Saturday night." He said.

"Awe, my big brother has a date!" She cheered.

"Don't make a huge deal about it." He said, "But I am going to need your help."

"With what?" She asked.

He chuckled at her, "I don't know what to wear."

"Oh, this is my expertise! I cannot wait!" She said as she grabbed herself something to drink.

Trunks couldn't believe he was asking his teenage sister for help, but there is a first time for everything.

* * *

A/N: A longer chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, even though it is progressing slowly. The date with Marron and Trunks is coming soon. And there will be more of the wolfpack soon. I promise. Let me know if you want to see more Bra and Trunks! I do apologize for taking so long to update. I worked a lot over the summer and now I am in my third year of college. I also work during the semester, but I finished up my finals, so I should be updating through my break.

Review(s):

Dulcet Shoujo: Trunks and Marron did not grow up in this universe. It will be revealed later on as to why Marron did not want to date Trunks at first. Thank you for the reviews!

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	6. 72 Hours

Come My Way: Chapter 5- 72 Hours

* * *

"My boy Trunks has a date Saturday night." Zeb cheered quietly in the cafeteria as he and Trunks ate in the corner booth.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't understand why Zeb is making a big deal out of nothing. But then again, he appreciates the love that his friend is giving him.

"She told me to bring my A-game. So, I asked my sister to help me find something to wear." Trunks admitted which caused the twenty-four-year-old to choke on his drink and stifled his laughter.

"You cannot be serious Trunks?" He questioned his boss as he watched him place another spoonful of ravioli in his mouth.

He nodded his head confessing it is true, "Zeb, it's been years since my last date. I don't want to disappoint."

Zeb nudged Trunks on the shoulder when he noticed Valese walking into the cafeteria. That was his cue to stop talking about Marron. Trunks want to respect Valese's comment about him not telling her anything about him and Marron.

This was the only time he was able to talk to Zeb was during his lunch break and Valese does not know a lot of people, so she has been eating lunch with them if she has the time.

The cheery redhead made her way over towards the booth and sat across from Trunks. "Hey Zeb, Hey Trunks."

He smiled at her as he shoved the last bit of his ravioli into his mouth. "How are you liking it here?" He asked once he swallowed his food.

"I love the positive atmosphere here, the workload is taxing, but I'll get used to it." She admitted as she took a sip of her iced tea. "Thank you for asking."

"As riveting as this conversation is, I have more spreadsheets to complete. I'll see you guys around." Zeb said as Valese slid out of the booth, so he will be able to leave. "I promise we can talk some more later on."

"That sounds great." Trunks said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Sorry boss, but I was talking to Valese." Zeb responded, "You are not my only friend here." That was the last thing Trunks heard as Zeb exited the cafeteria.

Trunks nodded his head as he took another sip of his drink. "Trunks, I know you are going on a date with Marron." Valese said breaking the ice. "I told you it is cool, just don't tell me the details."

He nodded his head as he sighed in relief, "I know, I just didn't want to bring it up. I have my reasons."

"Yet you brought it up in the elevator a couple of days ago." She retorted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get frustrated at himself because he knew that she was right. "I know, but I just wanted your permission." He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and revealed the time.

"I have a meeting to get to, I'll see you around Valese." Trunks said as he got up and left Valese alone in the booth.

The twenty-six-year-old rolled her eyes, "Men are such an enigma." She whispered softly as she began eating the sandwich that she ordered.

.

Valese was typing up an email as she heard the pattern of heels on the floor. She assumed it as Bulma because she noticed there were no other women on the team.

"Hey Valese." Bulma said as she stopped right in front of her desk.

"Yes?" She asked as she hit send on the email to Trunks. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your call I was taking my lunch."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, but I need you to schedule an appointment with Trunks." She began. She could tell by the look on Valese's face she was not as confident. "Do you remember how to do it?"

"I remember about half of it." She confessed.

Bulma chuckled at the newbie as she rounded the corner and sat down next to Valese. "It is still your first week, don't stress yourself out about it."

The bluenette pointed to the top right side of the computer, and from there Valese remembered how to place an appointment.

"Should I tell Trunks?" Valese asked, "I know he can be busy sometimes."

Bulma nodded her head which caused the redhead to stand up and walk back towards his office. She has only been in his office one time and that was when she was had her interview with him.

She knocked on the door and she didn't get a response. She didn't want to bargain in the office, so she knocked again. Still nothing.

"Fuck it." She whispered to herself as she opened the door.

"Trunks, I wouldn't worry too much about the date, okay. Just be yourself." Zeb said when he noticed Trunks' facial expression when from contentment to straight fear. "What's wrong?" He asked as he tilted his head to the right. "Trunks?" He questioned.

Valese cleared her throat and that is when Zeb realized that Valese heard the last part of his sentence, "Well, Trunks if you need me, I'll be at my desk." He said as he turned around and faced Valese. "Excuse me, Valese." He said as he walked passed her and made his way to his desk. He knew he was going to embarrass himself one day. He is glad that Valese heard that comment instead of Bulma.

"I wasn't expecting to see you Valese." Trunks admitted as he closed his laptop.

She cleared her throat once more. "I just wanted to let you know I made an appointment for you on Friday at 3 pm." She said.

He nodded his head as he put wrote himself a note in case he forgets. "Thank you Valese." She nodded her head as she turned on her heel exiting his office.

.

Marron texted Valese she would not be able to pick her up today because of a gas leak at her job. Valese understands and took a cab home. She felt bad that Marron had to drop her off and pick her off at her job. The redhead is determined to get herself a car once she saves up enough money.

She reached her apartment and opened the door and that is when she wishes she did not. "Damn it, Marron!" Valese chastised as she noticed Marron destroyed the apartment.

"Sorry, V, I just don't know what to wear for my date!" The blonde explained as motioned her roommate to come into her room. "I don't know if I should dress classy, classy hoe, or just slut." The blonde continued as she showed her best friend a few outfits.

Valese rolled her eyes at her, "Marron, the date is in three days, you have time!"

"I know! But he wants to bring my A-game, and I don't know which outfit brings out my A-game the best." She confessed as she sat down on her bed. "Help!"

Valese wanted to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't. So, she busted out laughing at her best friend. She could tell by the look on Marron's face that she did not appreciate her laughing at her pain.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked as she folded her arms around her chest.

Valese sat down next to her best friend on her bed, "Maybe on Saturday we can go to the mall and try and find something for you to wear." The twenty-six-year-old suggested.

The blonde nodded her head as Valese made a good point. "I have a better idea; do you still have that black twist front romper?" She asked her best friend as she raised her eyebrow.

The redhead nodded her head, "I do, why are you asking?"

"Can I wear it please?" Marron begged. Valese hated when Marron's begged. She didn't beg her often, but the look on Marron's face always made her cave. Her big puppy dog eyes and the way her lip quivers. It reminded her of her little sister when she wanted to get her way.

The redhead sighed in defeat, "Yes, you can wear it!" She hissed, "And anyway, I doubt Trunks is freaking out what he should wear like you!"

.

Trunks didn't understand why his fourteen-year-old sister blindfolded him. He guessed she didn't want to see what she picked out for him until the very last minute. This is also his fault for asking his little sister for help. Zeb was right maybe this was not the greatest idea.

"Bra, can I take the stupid blindfold off?" He asked started to get agitated.

Bra shook her head even though Trunks would not be able to see. "I'm almost done with it! You need to bring your A-game!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "All right, all right." He said in defeat.

The fourteen-year-old stepped back from her twenty-eight-year-old brother and smirked. She never thought they would share this moment due to him being so much older than her. When she realized her brother was not a relationship man, she lost all hope. Whoever he asked on a date must be pretty damn special to him.

"Trunks, you can take off the blindfold." Bra said as Trunks' reached for the back of the blindfold to unravel it.

He couldn't believe what his sister chose for him to wear. She chose a maroon cashmere sweater with a pair of black slacks. By his facial expression, she didn't know if he liked the option she chose.

She cleared her throat, "What do you think, Trunks?" She asked slightly curious.

A small smile formed on Trunks' face, "I love it! I told Zeb this wouldn't be weird." He confessed which caused his sister to chuckle at him.

"You know, I love having you back here. I wish you didn't move out." Bra confessed as she sat down on her older brother's bed. "It's lonely without you."

"Bra, I tortured you growing up." He admitted as he sat down next to his little sister, "I thought you hated me."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe at the time, but when you moved out five years ago, I didn't realize I was going to miss you that much."

Trunks never knew that. He remembered he was twenty-three when he moved out. His mother didn't want him too, but then again, he was the CEO. She wanted him to move out when he was ready and the twenty-eight-year-old said he was ready.

Vegeta was indifferent about the whole situation. He just didn't want his son to be getting soft. Trunks admit there are times he skips his morning workouts, but he is trying his best to stay on top of them.

"I didn't know that." He confessed as he placed his arm around his little sister, "I'm only going to be here for a few more weeks until my apartment building is done getting fumigated."

She nodded her head, "Few more weeks is not enough."

"Bra, I'm always going to be one phone call away." He said, "No matter the distance. I'm always here for you."

He saw a smile form on her face and then she hugged him. "Awe!" Bulma cooed as she ruined the big brother/little sister moment. Trunks wish he closed his door, but it's fine. He was glad to have that heartfelt moment with his sister.

"Hi mom." Trunks said as he released his sister from their hug.

"Why you all dressed up stud?" She asked.

"Trunks has a date!" Bra confessed which caused Trunks to glare at her sternly. "I'm sorry Trunks, but mom would have found out anyway." She hissed as she crossed her arms around her chest.

The twenty-eight rolled his eyes at his little sister because he knew she was right, "Yes, I do have a date. It's no big deal mom."

"It's a big deal for me!" Bulma cheered, "That's what you meant on Saturday night when you said you were grabbing the spoon."

He nodded his head which caused his mother to smile wide before she exited as Trunks' phone chirped. "Oh, I'll be back." He said as he ran into his closet to change, "Bra, cover for me."

"Trunks, you are almost thirty, I don't think mom is going to be mad that you snuck out."

"Just cover for me!" He hissed as he opened the window and flew out.

.

Trunks landed as he made to his friend's dojo. "Goten! I got your text, are you guys okay?" He said as he walked over to his friends.

He could tell by their facial expression that they seemed upset, "Guys, what happened?" Trunks asked as he noticed that the dojo was destroyed on the inside.

"We don't know who did it because they disable the security cameras." Goten said with sadness in his voice, "But they did leave this note."

Trunks grabbed the note from his best friend and read it, "You gone too far." Trunks read out loud. He realized that was the only thing written on the piece of paper.

"We have no idea who would do it." Uub confessed, "We don't know how much this is going to cost either."

Trunks looked around and saw how bad the damage was. The water fountain broken, the showers had graffiti in them, there was damage to mats and the floor.

"It's sick!" Uub shouted, "Who would do this?"

Goten stood up and patted his friend on the back, "We will figure this out."

"How Goten?" Uub asked. "How are we going to afford all this? The insurance is going to skyrocket. I already know it! Fuck!" He cursed.

Trunks knew his friends were angry and confused. Maybe he can help them out, "I can pay for the damages." He added.

"No, this isn't your mess." Goten said, "We will figure it out."

"But first we need to find out who did this! Maybe go to the police." Uub suggested. Goten nodded his head agreeing with his friend.

"All right, take pictures, but my offer is still up." Trunks confessed which cause his friends to nod their heads.

"Thank you!" Uub said as Trunks walked over to both of them and gave them a hug.

.

Marron couldn't believe what she saw on the television. "Who could destroy a dojo like that? "It's an evil world we live in." Valese said which caused her roommate to nod her head.

The pictures of the owner's popped up on the screen, "Wait!" The blonde said as she pointed to the screen, "Those are Trunks' friends!

"Oh, my dende, we have to help them! But how?" Valese asked.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Valese we don't even know them, but maybe start a fundraiser, I'll suggest something to Trunks."

"Please do, ugh, who in their right mind will do something like this?" Valese questioned.

She knew the world was cruel, but who would do something like this? Whoever did this would not get away with it because they worked hard only for someone to destroy all of this.

* * *

_A/N:_ I needed to add some Goten and Uub, it's been some time since they were in a chapter. I would hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I apologize for not uploading earlier. This chapter was written for a long time. I am working part-time and going to school full time. I will try and update one more time before I return to college on Monday, but I will try to update during my spring break. I hope everyone had a great holiday season and a happy new year!

Review(s):

EstephanieMarronTrunks: I explained your review in the PM I sent you. I'm glad you are loving it. I hope you can finish the next chapters soon! Thanks for the review!

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	7. Date Night

Come My Way: Chapter 6- Date Night

* * *

Goten sighed heavily as he knocked on the door to his parents' house. After calculating all the expenses, Goten could not afford to stay in his apartment. He felt weird asking his parents if he could stay with them, but he needed them now more than ever.

His mother opened the door, "Hi Mom." He greeted her as he went in to give her a hug. "Can I stay here for a while?" He asked as he released her from their hug.

She nodded her head, "Of course you can sweetie, you are always welcomed back." She said. She made room for him as he entered his old childhood home. He was surprised that his parents did not move from Mount Paozu so that they could be closer to their children, but maybe they will consider one day.

"Where is Uub staying?" She asked as she motioned him to follow him to the kitchen.

He shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't say, and he didn't seem as if he wanted to talk about it." Goten confessed.

Chi-Chi walked over to her youngest and gave him another hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you guys." She confessed. What kind of sick person do you have to be to destroy someone's dojo? It had to be someone the boys knew, but she couldn't pick out who it would be.

"For the time being, I need another job." He began as they released from their second hug. He noticed a smile forming on his mother's face. "Can I go back to working at the restaurant for the time being?"

Chi-Chi cheered, "I never thought you would ask!" She began clapping her hands as she grabbed a skillet to start cooking breakfast.

.

Saturday's was always Trunks' favorite. He did not have to get up early for work and he was able to sleep in as late as he wanted to. He also took Saturday's as his personal rest day from his training. Much to Vegeta's despise, he was grateful that his son was still training.

Bra, on the other hand, had other plans for her older brother. She quickly opened the door to his room and saw him peacefully sleeping. She remembered his date told him to bring his A-game, so she wanted to make sure he brought his A-game.

She had the horn in her hand getting ready to wake him up. She knew he was going to be perturbed at her, but if he did not do a facial strip and a face mask, he would not be bringing his A-game.

The fourteen-year-old tiptoed over to her old brother. It was already 9:00 am, and she was wasting precious time already. She finally reached him, and she had to keep calm, or she would abort the whole mission. She pulled out the horn and blasted it.

The twenty-eight-year-old eyes shot open, "Bra!" He chastised when he saw his little sister was the one who woke him up, "It's Saturday! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He cursed at her.

She nodded her head noting that he responded better than she expected him to, "Trunks, you have a date today!"

"A date that's at 7!" He hissed as he pulled the covers off him, "The weekends are the only days I can sleep in!" He whined.

She nodded her head, noting that her older brother was right, "Look, Trunks, you may look attractive from a distance, but this." She pointed to his face, "Ain't A game up close."

"Bra!" He hissed, "If you are going to insult me, can you at least wait until I shower?" He questioned.

She shook her head no, "I cannot, I am helping you out!"

He shook his head in disbelief. He is a guest, and this is how his little sister was treating him, "And I said you can help to find me something to wear."

"Yeah, but trust me, one face mask and charcoal nose strip, you are going to be bringing your A-game." Bra said, "Please!"

She started to whine, and Trunks knew from his parents if she didn't get her way she was going to be pissed all day. He didn't want to be the bad guy and he doesn't spend a lot of time with his sister because he is always busy.

He sighed in defeat, "All right, but don't tell anyone this." He said sternly. He noticed a smile formed on his face. He hoped his sister would be doing this with him, so they could have more brother and sister bonding time.

"Thank you, Trunks!" The daughter of Vegeta and Bulma cheered as she ran over to her brother and gave him a quick hug. "Okay, I'll get out of here now."

They released each other from their hug, and she made her way out of his brother's room. He walked over to the mirror in his room and noticed his face could use a face mask. He hated it when his sister was right.

.

Marron smiled as Valese was called into work on Saturday. She knew her best friend was going to be acting crazy about the whole date. So, now that she doesn't have to deal with her, she could relax until Trunks was coming to pick her up.

She has not talked to him since their phone call earlier in the week, but she is excited about it. She cannot even recall the last time she went on a date, but she is hoping that he will be a gentleman.

Her phone rang and she was surprised to see who was calling her, "Valese?" She questioned her because she thought that she was at work. She didn't know how much work she had to do, but she didn't want her to get trouble for taking a personal call.

"Hi Marron, just because I got called into work does not mean I will not help you with this date." Valese responded, "And I don't have that much work to do."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend. She loved her, but there are times she wishes she could do things herself. "So, how are you going to assist me with this date when you are not even here?" She questioned her as she walked into the bathroom.

"I just wanted to give you some makeup ideas." She admitted.

"Valese, it is barely 10 am, can you let me shower first before you even think about getting me makeup tips?" She questioned her, "I bet Trunks does not have to go through this."

"I just want you to bring your A-game as you promised." She confessed.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she ended the phone call as she was going to prepare to take a shower. She could do this date without the help of her best friend.

.

It was after 6 o'clock, and Trunks was preparing for the date. He knew it would take him roughly twenty minutes to pick up Marron, so he was going to leave roughly around 6:30, so he would have enough time and then some more.

"Bra, thank you for the face mask and nose strip. My face is so smooth and soft." He thanked his sister as he put his jacket on.

She nodded her head in triumph as she knew what is good for her brother, "There is nothing wrong with doing a face mask. Get that toxic masculinity out of your head." She said, "And who knows Marron might think it is hot."

He rolled her eyes at him as he grabbed his cologne and sprayed it on him. "Anyway, thank you for being this invested in my date, I will not be that invested when you go on a date." He confessed, "But if a guy hurts you, I will beat their ass though."

A smile formed on her face, "Thank you Trunks, now have fun on your date!" She cheered as they both exited his room.

"Wow, what a stud." Bulma said as she passed her eldest child on the stairs. "Your date is one lucky gal." She said.

A small tint of red formed on Trunks' cheeks when his mother complimented him, "Thanks, mom. I'll be back late."

"Or not at all." Bra smirked.

"Leave!" Trunks hissed as his sister made her way to her room.

He shook his head in disbelief, "That's Bra for you, but I'll be back late."

She nodded her head at him, "I'm glad you are grabbing the spoon." She said as she walked past him on the stairs.

Trunks made it to the first floor, grabbed his car keys, and as he made his way over to Marron's apartment.

.

A tear almost came down Valese's eyes when she saw her best friend, "Your A-plus game was brought." Valese admitted, "If he even attempts to have sex with you, punch him in the face."

The blonde busted out laughing at her best friend. She knew she would say something like that. As much as she wanted to get ready on the date by herself, Valese came home early.

"I'll keep that in mind." Marron said as she grabbed her lipstick and placed it in her purse. She attempted to grab her jacket, but Valese slapped her wrist. "What?"

"Let Trunks give you his jacket, come on this isn't your first date." Valese responded as the blonde rolled her eyes.

The twenty-six-year-old admired herself. She rarely had bouncy curls, but she was glad that she curled her hair. And Valese's black twist front romper with lace long sleeves fit all her curves. She put on her black booties. She hoped Trunks would like her outfit.

"Did he say he was on his way?" Valese asked.

The blonde nodded her head yes as there was a buzzing sound. "I bet that is him!" She cheered as she pressed the button on the intercom, "Hello?"

"It's me, Trunks, can you buzz me in?"

"Of course." Marron buzzed him in, and she knew in a matter of seconds he was going to be here.

"Marron, before you go." Valese began as she went into her purse and found exactly what she wanted to find. She tossed at the blonde and caught it.

"I'm not going to pepper spray him!" She hissed.

"Bring it just in case." Valese told her. The blonde nodded her head as she stuffed the last item into her purse.

There was a knock on the door and the blonde walked over and answered it. "Hello, Trunks." She said.

He looked her up and down and he will admit she brought her A-game. "Good evening Marron, you look stunning."

A smile formed on her, "Thank you, you look amazing as well." The two of them stared at each other in admiration.

"Y'all look beautiful, now can you go because my date is here?" Valese said.

"You don't have a date." Marron corrected her.

"I have a date with my tequila bottle." She giggled. "Have her back by 11."

Trunks chuckled at Valese, "You got it. You ready?" He asked her.

Marron nodded her head as she grabbed her keys and closed the door. "I'm sorry about her." The twenty-six-year-old apologized.

"Oh, trust me, she cannot be as bad as my friends."

.

Trunks took her to a different bar, one that he has never taken Goten or Uub to. They are interesting when they are drunk, and he hopes Marron can hold her liquor.

She laughed at a story he was telling her. "No, your friend Goten had to notice the pencil line down his face." She said in between laughs as she wiped one of the tears that came out her eye.

Trunks equally laughing as hard shook his head no, "He went the whole day and I tried to tell him, and he was like 'Trunks! I don't have anything on my face!'" He said as he attempted to mimic his friend.

"Your friends sound fun." Marron admitted as she took a sip of her drink, "I think it is always nice to remain friends with people from years back."

The twenty-eight-year-old nodded his head as he took a sip of his beer, "It is always nice to keep friends who lived through all your chapters. How long have you known Valese?" He asked.

Marron placed her drink down on the table, "I have known her for about ten years. She always got me in some shit I wish she didn't." The blonde confessed, "I'm not the friend type of person."

The hybrid was alerted by that, "Why is that?"

"I get bad social anxiety and honestly I never let people in. I have many acquaintances, but like four friends." She admitted, "So, it was hard for me to make friends, if I would never have met Valese, I don't know where I would be in life."

He nodded his head understanding where she was coming from, "I feel the same about my friend Goten, I have known since I was like two."

The blonde smiled slightly at him, "My mom always said it is good to keep friends around before you go to college."

Trunks looked at the blonde confused. He never went to college, so he cannot understand what she means, but he is intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

"They watched you grow up; they watch you form into the person you are today. Just telling people your story when you met them years later, isn't always the same." The twenty-six-year-old explained.

She noticed Trunks nodding his head meaning that he understood where she was coming from. "Did your mom give you advice often growing up?" He asked curiously. "Your mom seems to be very intelligent."

The daughter of Krillin and Eighteen nodded her head as she picked up her drink, "Yeah, my mom gave me advice that I will cherish. Hopefully one day I'll be able to pass it down to my children."

He nodded his head again as he took another sip of his beer, "I'm sorry, I turned into a somber mood."

The blonde shook her head and disagreed with Trunks, "No, I think it is beneficial for people to address their issues."

"Really?" He asked, surprised. He met many people who do not want to talk about certain things they went through in life.

"I feel as if you converse with people about the shit you went through in life, you can understand them better." She began, "I mean everyone goes through struggles, so there is no point in hiding them from the people who deserve to know."

"But how do you know who the right person is to know your struggles?" He asked.

Marron shrugged her shoulders, "That is up to you to decide, the best people usually come to you after some bad shit happened. Not everyone you lose is lost, sometimes you need them to teach you a lesson."

He nodded his head thinking about what Marron said. He never got this type of advice from his parents. His mother was always working, his father was always training. Goten was not the brightest growing up, he did not meet Uub until he was seventeen. His sister wasn't around until he turned fourteen. He just went the flow and he never experienced the shit Marron went through.

He wanted to know what it meant to grow up "normal". He did get some advice from his mom, but he never understood it. Maybe one day.

"I'm sorry if I sound like a fortune cookie." She apologized.

He shook his head no, "No, you don't, I guess I never really experienced everything you went through, so I don't understand."

"That's okay, not everyone is going to understand who you are, except you." She added, "I'm sorry, I really do sound like a fortune cookie."

He shook his head no, "No, Marron you are all good." He said as he placed his free hand on her free hand. She looked up at him and smiled. She felt as if he was going to lean in.

"Trunks! I was not expecting to see you here!" A voice that interrupted the two of them. "Oh, shit are you on a date?"

"Who is this?" Marron asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Marron, this is my friend Uub." He said as Uub shook Marron's free hand. "Uub, I told you I was going on a date today."

"Right, yeah I forgot but I thought you were going to take her to the new bar." Uub confessed and when he saw Trunks shake his head no, he regretted interrupting them. "I'll be on my way." Uub said as he walked away from them.

Marron giggled at Trunks as she could tell he was frustrated, "Isn't he the friend who lost his dojo for the damages?"

Trunks nodded his head, "Yes, that is him. Goten, him, and our friend Zeb and I are doing a fundraiser to help get money for the damages next Saturday." He stated, "Are you going to be busy next Saturday?"

"I would love to help, I'll ask Valese to come as well." She said with a smile on her face as she took another sip of her drink.

"I know Goten and Uub will appreciate it." He began, "We can use all the help we can get."

The blonde nodded her head as she placed her drink on the table, "I'll bring my famous brownies and there will not be pot in them."

Trunks attempted to stifle his laughter, but he could not, and he started laughing at her. A smile appeared on her face, "You know you are funny."

She blushed slightly, "Thank you."

He smiled at her as they began to tell stories of their friends and of themselves of the past. The two of them laughed for what seemed like hours. Trunks rolled up his sleeve to show his watch. "Yikes, it's almost 11, will Valese kill me if you are late?" He asked.

The blonde laughed at him, "She is probably asleep already."

"Well, I want to be on her good side, so let me get you home." He said as the two of them got off their chairs and made their way to Trunks' car.

.

"I had a great time tonight." He said as they stopped right in front of Marron's apartment.

She nodded her head agreeing with him, "I did too." She stared at him flirtatiously as he smiled at her.

"I'll see you next week." He said as he gave her a hug and waited for her to get inside.

The blonde turned on the lights and placed her keys down on the side table. "Valese, I'm home." She said as she noticed she was asleep. She smiled at her and placed a blanket on top of her. She turned off the light and walked into her room.

"What a good date." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

A/N: Who wanted Trunks to kiss her? I know I wanted him to kiss her too, but don't worry I got more stuff up my sleeve! I finished my third year of college, so my readers deserve a new chapter. Times are crazy right now, so I hope everyone is safe and doing well. Updates will be slow this summer as I will be interning, but I will try my best to update as quickly as I can. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter.

Review(s):

BarbieGirl82: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this update.

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	8. The Pineapple Incident

Come My Way: Chapter 7- The Pineapple Incident

* * *

As much as Trunks' wanted to sleep in on Sunday, he received an emergency text message from Goten stating he wanted everyone to come to his mother's restaurant before the rush, so he will be able to talk with us.

The place opens at 7:00 am and most people are getting ready to go to church or they are still sleeping, so this is when Goten said to come.

"I wish I got to sleep in." Trunks complained as Goten placed his coffee down on the table.

Zeb nodded his head agreeing with Trunks. Working for CC is not an easy job, but the two of them love it.

"Where's Uub?" Goten asked, "He said he will be here."

"Give him time." Zeb said as he took a sip of his orange juice. "So, why did you need us to come this early?" He asked. Trunks nodded his head agreeing with him.

"The pineapple incident appeared." Goten whispered as his mother walked by and smiled at both Trunks and Zeb.

"Noo…" Trunks trailed as he took another sip of his coffee hoping it would wake him up a little bit more.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zeb asked curiously.

"It's from the show How I Met Your Mother, we changed the meaning of it. So, our meaning is getting the guys together to say something important." Trunks said as Uub appeared. He sat down across from Trunks.

"Hey, so what's the emergency that you couldn't send over text?" Uub asked annoyed. Everyone knew he wasn't a morning person, but Goten was glad he came.

"You want your usual coffee?" Goten asked as Uub nodded his head, "Okay, as I told them, it is a pineapple incident."

Uub was alerted by that. Back in high school, they used that phrase due to some gossip appearing in their lives. Now that they are older, and they do not have as much drama, they have not used the phrase often.

"What happened?" Uub asked.

"One moment." He said as he went to get Uub's drink order. He also did not know if his mother was watching him, so he tried not to talk to them too long.

Goten returned to his friends as Zeb took another sip of his drink, "So, what is it?"

"I saw Idasa." Goten said as Trunks and Uub gasped in unison. Zeb looked at the boys' confused. They hung out a few times, but he never recalls any of them mentioning someone named "Idasa".

"Not that bastard." Uub cursed as Goten sat up, "Did he say anything to you?" He asked.

Goten nodded his head, "I'll explain more, but I need to go help my mom." He said as he walked back to the kitchen leaving two friends speechless and one confused.

"I haven't seen that bastard since high school graduation." Trunks admitted as he took another sip of his coffee, "Why the hell is he back in town?"

The twenty-five-year-old shrugged his shoulders, he was just as confused as the hybrid, "I thought he knew better not to show his face on this side of West City."

"Obviously not." Trunks mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Who is Idasa?" Zeb asked once his boss and friend stopped conversing.

"It's a long story, but just some kid we went to high school with and was our enemy because he thought he was the best fighter. When I beat him, he was not happy." The oldest hybrid explained to his assistant as Goten returned.

"Sounds like a dick." Zeb said.

Goten returned and he was ready to take their order, "So, what do you guys want to eat? He asked.

"Pancakes!" Uub cheered.

"Trunks?" He questioned.

"Scrambled eggs."

"Zeb?"

"Waffles."

Goten wrote down all of their orders quickly,"All right, he apologized about our dojo being destroyed." He confessed, "I think he has something to do with it."

"We don't have enough evidence though." Uub shot back, "Just stay on his good side and look for subtle clues." Goten nodded his head as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Marron said she was going to come to the fundraiser next week. She said she is going to make her non pot special brownies." Trunks added to the conversation.

"Hey, I am so sorry I interrupted your date last night." Uub apologized, "I really did think you were going to take her to the new bar."

Trunks chuckled at him slightly, "You are all good."

"Did you kiss her?" Zeb asked.

Trunks shook his head no which caused his friends to shake their heads at him. They were disappointed in him, "What?"

"Should have kissed her." Uub added as he took a sip of his drink. "Did she stare at your lips and then your eyes?" He asked. He noticed Trunks nodded his head yes.

"She wanted you to kiss her!" Zeb added. He shook his head in disappointment to Trunks. He couldn't believe that he missed the ultimate sign, but he guesses it is okay. Trunks did tell him he hasn't been on a date in years, so he is still rusty.

.

Marron woke up with a smile on her face. She looked at the clock and she read 8:30 am. She did not get to sleep in as she wanted too, but she was glad to get an hour of extra sleep. She got off her bed and walked over to her nightstand to grab her phone.

"One unread message from Trunks." She cooed to herself. "Last night was amazing, I cannot wait until the next date."

The twenty-six-year-old sent him a cute message back before she exited her room. "Hey Valese." She said proudly as she marched her way to the kitchen, so she could eat something.

Valese waved at her best friend before she turned the TV volume down, "I was not up when you came in."

"Oh my kami, give it a rest Valese. We did not have sex!" Marron hissed as she grabbed the pancake mix. "Just an innocent date and we had a few drinks."

"Now, that is what I call a date!" She exclaimed as she got up to help Marron make the pancakes. "You did mention you are not looking for something serious right?"

The blonde quickly shook her head no, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice as she started mixing the batter. "I couldn't tell him."

"You will tell him soon, right?" She asked.

She saw her roommate nod her head yes which made the redhead content. She did not want any mess happening between her boss and her best friend. That would put her in an awkward situation.

"So, how did the date go?" Valese asked.

"It went so well, he is such a gentleman! And we are going to help his friends with their fundraiser, so they can get money for their lost dojo."

Valese nodded her head. She would normally be mad at her best friend for making plans without her consent. Then, she recalled how many times she forced Marron to do plans she did not want to do.

"I'm okay with that, but did Trunks kiss you?" The twenty-six-year-old asked.

Marron shook her head no, "I did the look and everything and he didn't get the sign."

"Like I always said, men are such an enigma." That saying always got Marron to laugh.

.

Trunks felt his phone vibrated, and he thought it was his little sister asking where he went. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and realized that it was Marron who texted him.

He unlocked his phone and smiled at the text message that she sent him.

"Ooooo, did Marron text you?" Goten teased Trunks as he placed their food orders on the table.

He did not want to confess that it was Marron who texted him. They all could tell by his smile on his face they knew that it was Marron who texted him anyway. "Yeah, she did. Did my smile give it away?" The oldest hybrid asked.

Goten shook his head no, "Well all your friends are right here, I doubt one of us would text you." He added which caused everyone at the table to nod their heads. "Well, I cannot stay and chat like I want to because it is starting to get busy but promise me you guys will not talk to Idasa unless he approaches you."

Trunks and Uub did not respond to the youngest hybrid. Goten knew that his friends were like this because they could not stand Idasa. Goten did not like Idasa much either, but he did not want to start anything in case he was the one who destroyed his dojo.

"Promise me!" Goten hissed quietly, so the other customers would not think he was being rude.

Trunks and Uub nodded their heads, "I promise." They said in unison. A smile formed on Goten's face as he went back to the kitchen.

The door opened and Uub smiled when he saw a familiar face. "Asher?" He asked as he got out of the booth and walked over to him.

"Oh my kami, Uub!" They shook each other's hand before they laughed at each other and gave a hug.

"Oh my kami, introduce us!" Trunks mimicked Asher even though he does not know him. Uub rolled his eyes at Trunks as he made his way back over to the booth.

"Zeb and Trunks I want you to meet Asher, he is my best friend from the suburbs before I moved to West City." Uub said.

"How many years has been?" Asher asked as he sat down in the booth right next to Trunks and Uub sat down next to Zeb.

Uub shrugged his shoulders, "It has to be a good ten years because I met this dude in high school when I was sixteen."

"We have not forgotten your birthday is in two weeks." Trunks added to the conversation which caused Uub to smile.

Uub always felt as if he was the odd one out. He knew that Trunks and Goten knew each other since the womb and he felt left out at times. He has tried to shake the insecurity multiple times, but sometimes it creeps up on him. He still loves the two of them like brothers.

"The big twenty-six." Asher said, "Well, I am here because I am about to start working here. The person who is supposed to be training me is named Goten." He said but mispronounced Goten's name.

"Hi, I'm Goten!" Goten said cheerily as he walked over to the table. "Well, just come in the back and I'll be training you until you feel comforted being on the floor."

Asher nodded his head, "Sounds good, Uub we need to catch up. My number is still the same, just let me know when you are free." Uub nodded his head as Asher got out of the booth and followed Goten to the back of the restaurant.

Uub got up as well and went to the bathroom. Zeb placed his fork down on his plate. "Hey, I can trust you, right? You cannot tell Uub what I'm going to tell you."

Trunks was alerted by that, but he nodded his head agreeing that he was not going to say anything to Uub. He wants to remain loyal to Zeb because he likes the friendship that is forming between the two of them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about Asher." He said, "He can be the kindest person there is, but something is off about him."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Only time will tell." Zeb nodded his head at Trunks' response as both of them went back to eating their food.

.

Valese smiled, "I'm glad you met Trunks, you need him." The redhead said, "Men do not realize what is in front of them often, but I think Trunks realize how special you are."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. She was not disagreeing with her best friend, but she feels as if it is too early to tell. They went on one date, she still does not know him. They text from time to time.

"You may be right, but I still believe that it is too early to tell." The blonde confessed.

"I understand that you have been hurt by men a couple of times, but just give him a chance. Even if it is just a few dates. He may wait for you." Valese added as she shoved part of her pancake in her mouth.

Marron smiled at her best friend. She did give good advice from time to time. This was one of the rare times she did give her some good advice. "Thank you, now I thought you were the one who did not want to talk about this?" Marron asked, raising her eyebrow.

Valese rolled her eyes at her, "Touche."

"Trust me, I'll be making sure to keep him around." Marron said which caused a smile to form on Valese's face.

They have known each other for some time and Marron does not always pick the best guys around. It hurts her to see the blonde upset and seeing her this happy puts a smile on her face. As much as she wishes she wasn't going on dates with her boss, she is glad Marron is happy.

Like she told her a couple of months ago, only time will and tell and positive thoughts lead to positive actions.

* * *

_A/N:_ I cannot have a good second-generation dragon ball z story without good ole Idasa. What do you guys think about Asher? Bra will be appearing soon. Let me know your thoughts on the story!

Thank you for all of the reviews!

_Follow, Favorite Review!_


	9. Brownies and New Friendships

Come My Way: Chapter 8- Brownies and New Friendships

_A/N: To my readers, I apologize for how long it took me to update. I'm working full time as an intern, I have homework to complete for the internship for credit for college and the main thing is life came. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Valese smiled, "And next week we can get my car, right?" She asked. The blonde nodded as she sat in the passenger seat. Valese volunteered to drive because she felt bad for making Marron drive everywhere.

After receiving her first paycheck and with the money she has in her bank account, she has enough to purchase a new car. She knew her roommate was happy about that because she missed her having a car.

"Just make sure you don't kill us." Marron said as Valese pulled off. The redhead rolled her eyes at her best friend. Both knew, Valese was not a terrible driver, but she wasn't the safest driver.

Also, between the two of them Valese was more comfortable driving in downtown West City than Marron. Goten offered them to stay night at his parent's house, but since they did not know him well, they declined his offer.

"I still do not know why you offered to make brownies." Valese said as she aggressively changed lanes causing Marron to hold onto her seat tighter.

"I was being nice." The blonde responded back as she closed her eyes because Valese almost hit the car in front of them. She now understands why she got into her last accident. "And you know, Trunks, he is cute."

As much as Valese did not want to agree with the blonde, but she was right. Something about him made him look so gorgeous. Maybe it was cheekbones or the scowl he always has on his face, but it kept the ladies intrigued.

"He seems slightly mysterious." Valese admitted as she pulled into the parking lot of the former dojo of Goten and Uub. "I feel as if he is hiding something from you."

"I doubt that, but like you always say, time will tell." Marron muttered as Valese parked and the two of them got out of the car. "And you did not kill us, which I'm pleased with."

.

Goten and Uub needed all the help they can get. So, Trunks asked his little sister to come with. She agreed to help out because she wanted to spend more time with her brother because he is going back to his apartment next Friday. Goten asked to bring his niece, but she had other plans to do.

The boys were getting the fundraiser set, so they told Bra to keep watch upfront. Many people mistake her for being weak, but she is strong. She heard a car door close and she looked over and saw two young girls. One looked just like the description of Trunks' date.

"Trunks!" Bra hollered so she could get her older brother's attention, "Your girlfriend is here!"

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at his teenage sister, "Bra, she is not my girlfriend. We went on one date."

"Okay sure." She said sarcastically as she walked over to Goten and Uub, so she knew what she was going to do at the fundraiser.

The two twenty-six years old reached the twenty-eight-year-old and all of them exchanged smiles. "I'm glad you guys could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Valese responded breaking the ice, "I think it is insane that someone would destroy a dojo." She added.

Both Trunks and Marron nodded their heads agreeing with the redhead. Trunks think it is a shame, but right now, they are getting the money so they can rebuild the dojo. "Well, let me introduce you to the owners. Goten! Uub!" He called them over.

The two of them stopped setting up the table and walked over towards Trunks and the two girls. Goten smiled knowing they were getting the extra helped.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it! I'm Goten." He said as he went to shake Valese's hand. He was going to shake Marron's hand, but she was carrying the brownies. She did not have to make the brownies, but she told Trunks she was going to. He liked her already.

The blonde smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Goten, I'm Marron probably heard about me already." She giggled slightly because she knows that Trunks probably told him about her. "This is my roommate and best friend Valese."

Uub smiled, "I'm Uub! Here, I can take the brownies and put them where we got the rest of the food." He suggested as Marron handed him the tray. "You guys do not know how much we appreciate this."

Marron smiled at him, "I think it is devastating what happened to you guys and I know you guys need all the help you deserve."

Goten smiled when heard that from Marron. The twenty-five-year-old smiled as well before he left to go place the tray down.  
"We are waiting for Zeb and then we are going to start." Goten added to the conversation, "If you guys need any food and refreshments they are in the cooler."

The girls nodded their heads one more time before Goten left to go back to help Uub out. Valese pulled the twenty-six-year-old aside, "That Goten guy, really cute." She whispered in her ear.

The blonde couldn't help herself but laugh at the redhead, it wasn't often that she admitted she thought guys were cute. She was more of the hookups and never talk to them again.

"Don't waste his time!" The blonde hissed quietly, "He seems very sweet, but I think he is hurting at the same time."

The redhead nodded her head, "I understand that, but who knows maybe I will actually give this relationship thing a try."

A smile formed on Marron's face as the two of them walked over to where Trunks, Goten, Uub and Bra whereat.

"This is my little sister Bra." Trunks said when he noticed the two girls were done with their conversation. He patted her on the head, "She can be a pain, but I still love her."

"You are the pain." Bra admitted causing Marron to laugh, "Trunks, your girlfriend is really pretty."

The teen could see a slightly pink tint on both her older brother and the blonde. She smiled slightly at them. "Bra, she isn't my girlfriend."

She chuckled at her brother as she sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out her phone. Her mother said it would be a good idea to advertise their little fundraiser on one of their live shows, so Bra decided to be the one to broadcast it.

Marron walked over to Uub giving him help as it seemed as if he was struggling to lift the box, "Thank you!" He said as he was back on his balance. He saw the blonde smiled as she was going to walk back towards Trunks, "Umm Marron."

She turned on her heel when she heard her name, "Yes?" She questioned.

"I said this to Trunks, but I want to apologize for interrupting your date." He apologized and the blonde could see the look on his face, and he meant it. She knew that Trunks was not entirely happy, and she thought it was slightly insensitive, but she was glad he apologized.

"It's okay." The blonde said, "Just don't interrupt our next date." He nodded his head as the blonde turned back on her heel and walked back towards the group.

"Who else is supposed to come?" Valese asked as she sat down in the chair next to Trunks' younger sister. She was generously curious because the only person she truly knew was Marron. She tries to keep her distance from her boss, but since Marron is seeing him, it is not as easy as she thought it would be.

"Zeb is supposed to come along with Uub's friend Asher." Goten said as he opened the cooler and grabbed a water bottle. He started to drink it and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked down at his phone to see the time, "They have a few minutes before we start this car wash."

The blonde nodded her head, she wanted to make sure Trunks' friend makes a decent amount of money. He didn't say how much money the damages were, but she knew that it was a lot.

Bra pointed to two cars that came into the parking lot, "I think those are the last two people." She said.

Trunks turned his head and smiled, it was Zeb and Asher. He still did not know why Zeb did not feel good about Asher. From the conversation they had last week, he thought he would make a good fifth member of the group.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Uub." Asher confessed as he walked over towards Uub as they did their famous handshake.

"Traffic was killer." Zeb added which caused Asher to nod their heads.

"You made it, that is what it is matter." Uub added which caused the two of them to smile. He cleared his throat and I knew that means the fundraiser was going to start. "Thank you all for coming."

Goten stood up from his chair and walked over to his business partner, "You guys do not understand how much we appreciate this." A smile formed on his face, he felt as if he was going to be able to get his dojo back. "As we said, we are doing a fundraiser and we know that we will not get enough money to get it from just this."

Uub nodded his head, "We split everyone into sections: Trunks and Marron you will stand out front and lure the people inside. Bra and Valese you will be in charge of the snacks. Uub, Zeb, Asher and I will be washing the cars."

Everyone nodded their heads as they proceeded to their section. "You know they put my brother and your friend together for a reason." Bra said as she turned to face Valese, "They look cute together."

Valese smiled at the teen, "They do, but that is my boss."

Bra nodded her head because she was wondering why Valese was here. She was going to ask her, but she did not know how to. "I'm surprised he wanted another girlfriend; Marron must be special."

Valese chuckled at her boss' younger sister. "Special does not even describe Marron at all." The redhead retorted as she eyed her best friend play fighting with Trunks. "Trunks is real lucky."

"Hopefully, we will not drive her away like the last one." Bra mumbled as she noticed the first car coming to their fundraiser.

The twenty-six-year-old looked at Bra in a peculiar way. She did not completely understand how Trunks would drive Marron away at all. From the conversations that she had with him, he seemed like a sweet guy.

"Bra, what do you-" That was the only thing the roommate of Marron was able to say until the first customer pulled up to buy some snacks.

.

"So, who's the redhead?" Goten asked as he put his sponge into water and started cleaning one of the cars.

"That's Valese." Zeb chirped as he dried another car, "She works with Trunks and I, she also the roommate of Marron."

The hybrid smiled, "She is cute." Zeb noticed there was a hint of a red hue on Goten's cheeks, but he couldn't tell if he was blushing or that was the heat since it was warmer than normal outside.

"Well, get her number." Zeb cheered. As he finished drying the car and the person paid them. It wasn't much, but they were glad they were able to make some money.

He watched his new friend shrugged his shoulders as he placed his sponge back into the soapy water to clean the rest of the car. "Do you really think she would want me?"

"What's wrong with you Goten?" Asher asked as he interjected in the conversation. Asher did not know much about Goten except the few times they worked together and what Uub told him. From the little he knew about the hybrid; he was not all that bad.

They heard a chuckle, "Are you really ready to answer that question?" Uub chuckled as he came back from grabbing water bottles for the rest of the group.

"Haha, so funny Uub." Goten faked laughed as he finished cleaning the car, "I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

Asher shook his head no as he opened his water bottle and took of a sip of the water, "Just be yourself." Once again Goten shrugged his shoulders, "It is always better to be yourself. Don't fake a persona."

Zeb nodded his head agreeing with Asher's comment. People lie all the time, so they can get the guy/girl that they want desperately. It always ends bad when people lie because the truth will come out eventually.

"I'll talk to her and see where things go." Goten added to the conversation as drank from his water bottle, "I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Yeah, his last girlfriend was a little crazy." Uub interjected which caused a chuckle from Asher, "No, she was crazy, I mean it."

.

Trunks looked at Marron in amaze. She was not doing too much but just standing there holding up the sign trying to attract customers. He knew that Goten and Uub did not market too well, but he didn't want to help too much since they asked him to stay out of it for the most part.

He often glanced at her and noticed new things he did not notice last week when he was at the bar getting drinks. He averted his eyes before she noticed he was staring at her again.

"So, Marron, we never planned our second date." He said breaking the ice. She turned around and faced him as she placed the sign down to her side.

She looked at him with amazement, "But Trunks you never asked me for a second date."

He nodded his head, "I know, that is why I am asking you to get dinner with me on this upcoming Friday."

"I would be honored too. I can pick you up this time." Marron suggested as she put the sign in front of her when she heard a car coming in their direction.

Trunks were stunned when he heard those words come out of her mouth. The dates he went on, he always picked them up, but hearing the girl suggesting to drive surprised him.

"You seem surprised by that." Marron confessed as the CEO of CC snapped back to reality and looked at the blonde, "Come on, women can wear the pants too."

He chuckled at her, "I know, but I never had a girl say she will pick me up for a date."

"There is always a first for everything, but Trunks I want to let you know, I'm not looking for something too serious. I still need to figure a few things out." She confessed. She knew she needed to tell him and now that she told him, she felt relief.

Marron did not know how Trunks was going to respond but telling him now instead of when it is too late will cause pain for both of them.

"I completely understand, I did not if we are going for something serious. If you ever feel ready to be a couple and I'm still single which I assume, just let me know." He said which caused a smile to form on her face. His response was better than she assumed.

"Thank you, Trunks, we are still getting dinner right?" She asked. He nodded his head as he gave a quick hug.

.

After a few hours of doing the car wash, Goten and Uub raised roughly a thousand dollars. They did not have high hopes from the beginning, but they were glad to obtain almost a thousand dollars.

"Once again, thank you for coming out." Goten said as he placed the stack of money in the cooler and locked it, so no one would take it.

"This is just the beginning and your support to get us back puts a smile on my face." Uub added as well, "We may do another fundraiser, but we are not sure."

Everyone smiled at them, "Anything for a friend." Trunks chirped which caused his two best friends to smile.

"Here's to new friendships." Marron added to the conversation. The blonde was never expecting to get a decent size friend group, but Kami surprises everyone day.

She wouldn't trade anything for the world.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a boring chapter, I'm sorry, but the next chapter is going to be a time jump. I'm not too sure how many chapters I am planning on making this, but another time jump won't hurt, right? What did Bra's comment about Trunks to Valese mean? You will get your answer soon.

_Follow, Favorite, Review!_


	10. One Month Later

Come My Way: Chapter 9- One Month Later

* * *

She smiled at him when he gave her coffee. After the fundraiser, Goten went over and confessed that he thought Valese was cute. They agreed to go on a date to get to know each other better and they hit it off well.

It was nice that both she and Marron had a guy in their life. They thought it was funny that it happened to be a pair of best friends, but Kami can be funny at times.

"How's the coffee?" He asked.

She took a sip of it and realized it was still slightly hot, but she still liked it. She was not always the biggest coffee fan, but Goten was right this coffee place was amazing.

"It will have to grow on me." She admitted to the twenty-seven-year-old as he nodded his head.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled at her as he took a sip of his own coffee. "So, I have some good news."

She smiled at him as she took another sip of the coffee before she placed it on the table. "I love some good news."

Goten cleared his throat slightly before he faced her, "Valese, it has been about seven weeks since the destruction of my dojo, but I think I finally have enough money to move back into my apartment."

The redhead clapped her hands before she went in and gave him a hug, "Awe congratulations! I know going back to your parents' house had to be interesting."

He nodded his head agreeing with her. He understood how Trunks felt when he moved in for a month. Everyone gets used to having freedom and space. The everyday routine gets messed up.

"You don't understand, I love my parents, but I just couldn't live with that." He confessed as Valese rubbed his hand. "Am I wrong for saying that?"

To Valese, she couldn't say much because growing up she wasn't around her family. "It's probably because you had your own routine."

He shrugged his shoulders as he took a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked

"I don't know how to tell my mom." He said.

Valese has never met Goten's mom. They have only been on a few dates and they agreed to take it slow. Both had their fair share of relationships and how they did not end well. She saw the potential within Goten, that is why she suggested it to him.

From the stories she was told, she was terrified of his mother. Deep down she knew she was being protective while they were growing up.

"You will do just fine." Valese said which caused a smile to form on his face.

.

There was a knock on the door and to Marron's surprise, she was not expecting company anyway. She didn't have many friends in the city, so it could have been her parents.

She placed her book down on the coffee table and walked over to the front door. She was surprised to see him here.

"Trunks, I wish you would have texted me." She said as she tried to hide her face with her hair. The blonde did not have any makeup on, and she was in a t-shirt and an old pair of jeans.

He chuckled at her slightly, "I did for like an hour, you never responded."

She attempted to hide her face even more. She didn't realize an hour went by. The book she was reading was intriguing to her.

"Oh, I am sorry." She apologized as she motioned him to come in. "I was reading my book."

She shut the door and followed after him, "There is no need to apologize. I probably shouldn't have come unannounced."

She knew what he meant. He wanted to be on Valese's good side. He felt as if she did not like him. They have only worked together for a month and a half and the friendship he wanted between them did not form.

"You are in luck because Valese is out with Goten." Marron said as she sat down at the kitchen table, "I have no idea when she will be back, so don't worry about it."

She noticed he sighed in relief when he heard her say that. She was expecting Valese to be home because Goten never told him he had a date this morning.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Once I finished my book, I was going to stress bake."

"Stress bake?" He questioned her as he rose his eyebrow. He knows everyone has that one thing they do when they are stressed, but he never knew people stressed baked.

"Well my parents are visiting tomorrow, and I want to make sure I have everything done and it is perfect. I am going to need some assistance." She said as she watched Trunks chuckle at her. "What's so funny?"

"You. You are full of surprises." He admitted but he could tell by the look on her face she seemed slightly hurt, "Good surprises." He tried to recover from his first comment.

She smiled at him, "Well, let's get started! I'll bring out my Bluetooth stereo and we can listen to music." She got off the chair and ran into her room trying to find her stereo.

.

Valese was in tears. She knew Goten was a little goofy, but listening to him tell this story, she couldn't stop laughing. "Wait, so how long did it take you to notice the line on your face?" She asked in between laughs.

Goten shrugged his shoulders as he was in tears himself, "Trunks tried to tell me that I had something on my face, but I did not listen to him."

The redhead couldn't contain herself anymore. She was laughing so hard that she snorted. She hid her face in embarrassment. It had to be something very funny for her to snort. "Oh my kami, I feel embarrassed for snorting."

He ceased his laughter as he looked at her. From the few dates he went on with her, he never saw her so flush before. He liked to see more of her soft side, but it is hard to break a shell if someone is used to living one way.

He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "You don't need to feel as if you have to be perfect with me."

She looked at him confused. "Really?" She asked as she focused her brown eyes onto his. Before he knew it was brown staring into onyx.

He nodded his head, "No one is perfect, we all have flaws and that makes us who we are, so embrace them."

That was the best advice Valese received. She felt as if she needed to be perfect. She did not know how it started, but she is used to it. And knowing that Goten told her she can be herself made her smile. She felt as if she was only able to be herself with Marron.

"Thank you." She said. Goten moved his hand up to her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her.

.

Both Marron and Trunks took a cookie off the plate, "This is your batch Trunks." She said as she broke off a piece of his cookie and placed it in her mouth.

"How is it?" He asked scared to try his own cooking. He never learned how to cook until he moved out. He still does not cook well and he only cooks' meals that he feels confident in. So, him attempting to bake made him apprehensive.

She nodded her head, "They are delicious, come on try one."

He sighed heavily as he broke apart of the cookie and placed it in his mouth. He was praying to Kami the whole time hoping that the blonde was correct. "Wow, I'm surprised it tasted this good."

"Don't doubt yourself, Trunks." She admitted as she shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth, "Well, you survived Marron's stress baking and cooking."

He smiled at her as he looked at what the two of them made. They made two batches of chocolate cookies, vanilla cupcakes with cream cheese icing, along with brownies and of course a casserole for her parents' tomorrow. "I don't know how you and Valese are going to eat all of these."

The twenty-six-year giggled at Trunks as she took another cookie and placed it in her mouth. "No, I'm probably going to give some to my parents. They said they were going to visit this weekend. I am assuming they are going to come tomorrow."

He nodded his head as he grabbed another cookie off the plate "Hey, what's the name of this song?"

The blonde grabbed her phone that was connected to the stereo. "It's called Better by Khalid. Do you like it?"

The hybrid nodded his head, "Yeah, I do. I'm going to ask my mom to play it at the Capsule Corp Ball."

"Do you have to go to that?" The blonde asked as she grabbed her drink and took a sip of it. She noticed he nodded his head, but the look on his face read disappointed. "It sounds like fun."

He shook his head disagreeing with her, "No, sleazy old men are there to make deals with me. It's not my favorite. And I know the tabloids are going to have some absurd story about me still being a bachelor under 30."

He rolled his eyes as he took a couple of cookies and shoved them into his mouth. Marron could tell he really did not want to go. "How about you change it up this year?" She suggested. "Come with a date."

"You know, I was going to ask." He said as she giggled at him, "Will you be my date?"

"I would love too." She said with a smile as Trunks smiled at her. "Do you know how to slow dance?"

He shook his head no, "I never learned, didn't care for either."

She scoffed at him as she got up from her chair and motioned him to come to her. He sighed as he got off his chair and walked over to the blonde.

She waited to make sure it was a good song to slow dance played next and she was happy when "Worth it" by YK Orisis played.

"Since we want to mess with the tabloids, we are going to be in phase two with slow dancing." She said as she is about to go into motion for slow dancing.

"Phase two?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrow at the blonde.

She sighed heavily, "Place your hands on my waist." She said as he placed his hands on her waist. He was glad she wasn't looking at his face because he felt as if it was bright red.

He averted his eyes to her ceiling as he noticed she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And now move back side to side or to the beat of the music."

He swallowed his pride and started moving to the beat of the song. Marron followed after him and he would never admit it to anyone, but it felt nice to slow dance. It was nice, he was able to experience it for the first time with Marron.

She wasn't paying attention, but he looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she is. He always saw her with makeup on, but seeing her in her natural state, he was amazed at her natural beauty.

Marron was admiring the sound of Trunks' heartbeat in her ear. It began to slow down once they started to get into the rhythm of the dance. Much to her amazement, she enjoyed it. She could not remember the last time she was able to slow dance with a guy she truly liked. She looked at him and noticed he was staring at her. Before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her.

She wanted him to kiss him when he was dropping her off at her house, but this moment was perfect. Worth it was playing in the background and it was such a beautiful song. She was glad it played.

The two of them parted from their kiss and he was planning on kissing her again, but the door busted opened which caused the pair to separate.

"Worth it, I love this song." Valese said as she entered her shared apartment, "Marron, I brought Goten home." She said as the two of them walked into the apartment.

"Okay, Trunks is here as well." She said as he showed his face and waved to her.

"It's nice to see you again Marron." Goten admitted as he walked over to give her a quick hug. "Trunks, man!" He said giving him a firm handshake, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

He shrugged his shoulders as he took his glass of water and drank about half of the glass, "Well, I should be going." He said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Here." Marron said as she handed him a container of some of the baked goods they made. "You were not going to leave without them." He did not even realize she placed some of the goods into a container, but he was hoping they were all Marron's cooking.

She followed him to the door as he was about to exit, "I didn't know they were going to come back early." She admitted.

He nodded his head as he made sure to have his wallet and keys, "No, it's okay, I promise. We can plan another date soon, I promise." He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bye Marron."

She waved goodbye to him as he walked towards the stairs to leave. She wanted to kiss him again, but it is okay. She was glad that he finally kissed her.

When the blonde entered her apartment, she smiled seeing her roommate so happy. "Don't eat all of them, I'm giving some to my parents."

Valese gave her a thumbs-up as she listened to whatever story Goten was telling her. The blonde grabbed her phone and her book and went into her room.

She placed her phone on the charger and she received a text from Trunks. "Huh? Open my window?" She questioned until she saw a floating figure right outside her window. She walked over to her window opened it up and moved the screen out the way.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I couldn't leave without this." He said as he placed another kiss on her lips. It seemed as if he read her mind, but she was happy that she was able to kiss him again. They parted ways. "Goodbye Trunks."

He floated up as she placed her screen back into her window and closed it.

.

As much as Trunks now wanted to relax, Uub called him up asking to meet at their infamous cafe. He wanted to know if he could skip, but he decided to go anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw he was the last one to show up. Somehow Goten was able to beat him there.

"Zeb and Asher cannot make it, but that's okay. We have another pineapple incident, I saw Idasa." He confessed.

Goten was shocked when he heard those words come out of his mouth. He thought him showing up to the city was a onetime thing, but he realized that he was wrong. "What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know when we were reopening the dojo." The twenty-six-year-old said.

"What did you tell him?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I said, I don't know, but he lives in the city now."

Both Goten and Trunks looked at each other and swallowed hard. "You cannot be serious."

"I wish I was lying, but I am not. What happens if he opens his own dojo?" He questioned, "Our business."

Trunks needed to keep the two of them calm. He does not know what they are feeling, but he does not want to stress them out. "Guys, I don't think he would open his own dojo."

"You don't think so?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head no, "Why?"

"I think if he wanted to run you out of business, he would have done that already. I think he is doing something else."

"But what?" Uub asked.

All of them shrugged their shoulders, they could not understand why Idasa would do this. Or anyone. Uub just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

.

Valese knocked on the Marron's door. Since Goten had to leave unexpectedly, she thought the two of them could have some fun.

"Hey, I thought Goten was here." The blonde said as she opened her door and noticed that he was gone.  
The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "He said he had some "pineapple incident" to go to. I didn't want to question it." The blonde nodded her head agreeing with her roommate. If Trunks said he had to go because of that reason she would not ask him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening." She apologized as the two of them walked over and sat on the couch. "What happened with you two anyway?"

"We kissed."

Valese's eyes widen to the size of the moon. She recalled that the twenty-eight-year-old has not kissed the blonde yet. Both of them were surprised by that, but then again there could be a reason why he took so long to kiss her.

"Who initiated it?" She asked as she sat down on Marron's bed. "Please tell me he kissed you first?"

The blonde nodded her head as the redhead cheered for her. "Valese, it was magical, you do not understand."

"How did he kiss you?" She asked as she was now intrigued into this. She sounded as if she was back in high school when she found out the guy she liked had feelings for her.

"Well, we were slow dancing and he had his hands on my waist and my hands were wrapped around his neck." She began, "We were dancing to the beat of the song and I looked up and he leaned in."

"Oh, my kami! What were his hands after that?" She asked.

"They remained the same, we were going to kiss again, but you came home." Marron admitted as she leaned back onto her bed, "But at least he kissed me!"

"I'm sorry I cockblocked! But I'm so happy!" Valese added, "Goten kissed me too!"

"When?"

"Today!"

"I want details Valese!" Marron said as she sat up as her best friend was going to tell her how the boy she has been seeing kissed her.

The redhead sighed, "He told me the coin story."

"The one where he had the pencil line down his face and Trunks tried telling him, but he did not listen at all?" Marron questioned her roommate as she interjected their conversation.

Valese nodded her head agreeing with the blonde. She assumed Trunks told her the same story when they went on one of their dates.

"Yes, that one, I snorted because it is a pretty funny story and I felt embarrassed." She started, "And he told me that I didn't have to be perfect all the time."

"Okay! What happened next?" Marron asked as she wish she had something to eat because this was good.

Valese cleared her throat, "His hand was on top of mine and moved it to my cheek and before I know he leaned in and kissed me!"

"AWWWWW!" Marron cheered as she leaned back on the couch. "That is adorable!"

"I KNOW!" Valese cheered as well as. Normally, Marron would comment about Valese's constant yelling, but she was too happy to care.

.

"And when she looked up at me, I kissed her." Trunks stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Tongue?" Uub asked.

"No."

"I kissed Valese as well." Goten chirped up as he swallowed part of his drink.

"Tongue?" Uub asked.

"No."

"Cool." Uub said as all three of them returned to their drink.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! A lot has happened in the last two months and I needed time to myself. I do hope everyone is staying safe with the pandemic going on. Originally, the last two scenes were supposed to be in the next chapter, but I changed my mind. I thought it would fit better here anyway. Tell me what you think! Senior year of college starts next week, so chapters will not be coming out as fast. Also, I made a Spotify playlist for this story. Let me know if you guys want me to release the link!_


End file.
